


of Vulcan Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF everyone, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Rating may go up, and if you don't know what those words mean google it, angst just for flavour, damn i hate tags, just read the story, kirk is cryokinetic, or you know, psi AU, spirk/spork/whatever you call it when kirk and spock are in a relationship, spock is pyrokinetic, spock prime being all interfering, this is my first fanfic please be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do these children have to do with each other you might ask? Nothing. And everything. You see, nobody noticed the red string around both of their pinkies, leading each unflinchingly, unbendingly, through the stars and all the space between, to each other. Their names? James T Kirk, and Spock. You have heard their names before. You may have heard their stories. You have not heard this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dramatic really short intro ooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! So thanks for clicking on this story (unless it was a complete accident and in that case READ IT ANYWAY ((unless of course you really don't wanna :'( ))) I know nobody reads these so 'll keep it quick, I don't own any of this except the plot and the wording, don't plagiarize it'll make me sad, other chapters will be longer i swear, and any other info you can get from the summary 'cause I have very little idea where the heck this is going! Enjoy!

Amanda Grayson sat on her balcony overlooking the swirling sands of Vulcan. Her robes flew around her in swirling patterns as the wind in her hair reminded her how, even after decades of living here, the stylized hairdo she wore would always feel strange, and make her long for the simple ponytail she had worn as a child. A sound from behind woke her from these musings and she spun around to see a small child standing behind her. "Mother," he said, in a voice that echoed the same calm and logic as his fathers. "Father wished me to inform you that I shall be departing to my first day of school shortly. He said that, as a human, you may place unnecessary significance on this occurrence."

Amanda chuckled. "Well I do. Get over here so I can hug you."

The boy begrudgingly submitted to his mothers hug then all but dashed from the room. Amanda watched him leave, then turned her attentions on a simple chair, that sat in the corner. As she both expected and dreaded, it flew a few laps of the room before settling back on the floor where it belonged. She thought back to her son, his suppressed eagerness, and hoped beyond hope that her curse, as she had come to think of it, was not hereditary.

 

Light years away, a starship was under attack, and a baby was being born. Funny how something so horrible can occur at the same time as something so wonderful isn't it? But such is the way of fate, as is that the doomed acting captain of the vessel was the boy’s father. As he prepared himself to die, he thought of them, the crying woman in the shuttle, his newborn son, and his older child, in the care of a nanny. He realized that in his nervousness, his control had slipped, and tendrils of ice covered the bridge. Then again, he thought, with the dry humor only the dying can muster, what does it matter if this room is frozen, no one will ever see it. His last thoughts were of his sons, and the last things he heard were his newborns name, and his wife's sobs.

Only kilometers away a baby boy cried in his mothers arms. Light years away, another boy stood alone as the ground by his feet cracked and tendrils of fire rippled in the desert. He wondered if these phenomena meant he was special, as young boys often do. They are usually wrong. He was right. What do these children have to do with each other you might ask? Nothing. And everything. You see, nobody noticed the red string around both of their pinkies, leading each unflinchingly, unbendingly, through the stars and all the space between, to each other. Their names? James T Kirk, and Spock. You have heard their names before. You may have heard their stories. **You have not heard this.**


	2. in which there is skating in July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who left kudos and/or commented you made my day. Seriously. Anyway here be some slight darkness, I decided to go with the "jim's stepdad is abusive" cliche to see what I could do with it so the chapter does include some serious child abuse but it isn't too graphic, soo I did't feel I needed the warning. If you think I should add it by all means, tell me. Also this Chapter is Jim's POV, and introduces my OC Addie. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

"Jim get back here!"

The call was clearly heard, although it wasn't heeded. Not listening was certainly not new territory for the young boy currently pretending he hadn't heard his mother, although it still annoyed her to no end. 

"Jim," a voice from beside him said, with quite obvious amusement, "do you think we should go back?"

"Addie why would we go back?" Jim smirked. "It's more fun out here, plus Frank's inside. I don't want to be near him" 

Addie sighed. "Don't I know it. But your mom's there. He wouldn't dare do anything, would he?"

"I wanna hope so, but there was also a time I didn't honestly believe he'd try to kill me. I certainly was wrong then. But of course, you know that. After all it's how we met." 

Both children thought back to the year previous. Jim to how Sam had been tied to the tree and forced to watch, helpless, how Frank's fists had landed in a seemingly endless rain, how after what had felt like an eternity, he had succumbed to the blissful darkness hovering at the edges of his eyes. He remembered waking up in a strange room to see a young girl with deep brown hair and forest green eyes wide with fright hovering over him. Addie's memories of the event however were much less painful, though still horrifying. She remembered running out of the house to the stables, the day had been beautiful after all, intending to go for a ride. She remembered seeing the young boy lying in the trail, blond hair in disarray, beaten to a pulp. She had, of course lifted him up on to the horse and ridden home as fast as she could without him falling. She remembered waiting by his side for hours, until his eyes opened, the most stunning blue she'd ever seen. The two ten-year-olds looked at each other. Addie spoke first. 

"Yeah. On second thought I agree. Keep as far away from him as physically possible."

"My thoughts exactly." Jim said with a smirk. "And anyway I have something to tell you. Did you bring your jacket and skates like I said?"

"Yup! Don't know why though. I mean honestly it's July."

"Technicalities" Jim answered. "Now come ON already! Let's go to the pond!"

"Well if it makes you happy" Addie sighed.

"It does."

And with that they were off. They ran across the lawn they'd been sitting on to the paddock where the two horses Winona Kirk had allowed her sons to talk her into were lounging in the sun. They hopped the fence and ran, albeit slightly more slowly, they didn't want the horses to freak out, to the gate at the other side and the trail that led to a large-ish pond in the woods. Once the children reached their destination, Jim turned. "Put on the coat" He said. 

"Why? It's boiling out." Addie complained, slipping into her jacket anyway. 

"Trust me a bit, I won't kill you" Jim laughed. "Now watch this!"

With that, he stomped on the surface of the water. However, instead of splashing everywhere, like you would expect, the water froze where he touched it, ice racing across the pond until it was frozen solid. Then, presumably just for dramatics, he froze the rest of the clearing into a mini winter wonderland. 

"Now aren't you happy that you have a jacket?" Jim asked innocently. "And more importantly, do you want to go skating?" Addie was standing open-mouthed by his side. She nodded wordlessly before snapping out of it and turning to her bestie of one year with an incredulous grin. They put on their skates and almost literally jumped on the ice, flying around the newly frozen rink (and falling down quite a bit) before, what felt like minutes but was in fact, two hours later, collapsing in a giggling heap on the snow. 

"Why did you never tell me about this!?" Addie said, grinning widely. 

"No offense, but I didn't quite trust you enough until now. I mean, its a pretty big secret. You won't tell right?" 

She held out a pinky, "nope. Pinky swear." 

He shook it solemnly. At the age of ten, a pinky swear is as binding as you can get. Then hand in hand, the two kids walked home. When they arrived, Winona Kirk was still sitting on the porch. 

"I should have known. Now where, pray tell, were you two?" 

"At the pond!" Came her son's enthusiastic reply.

"Jimmy neither of you look wet."

"Just because we were there doesn't mean we swam." He said defensively. 

She sighed. "Well fine. Just come inside for lunch. Hi Addie!" The last part was added in a far less exasperated voice. Jim pouted and Addie replied 

"Hi! I should probably go eat lunch too. Bye everyone!" She waved and ran off. 

Jim looked up at his mom, who walked inside chuckling "I swear, you two couldn't be any closer if you were joined at the hip. Come on now." 

They walked inside, Jim casting a frightened glance at the man on the couch in the main room, who just gave him a smile that couldn't have been more fake if it was painted on. Winona, of course, didn't notice how fake his smile was and led her son into the kitchen. After lunch, which consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a cookie, and some milk, Winona sighed and said "You know how much I wish I didn't have to leave, but as it is, Starfleet's ordered me back tomorrow. I'll need to get to the shuttle by 8 tomorrow morning." 

Jim's face fell. "I thought you were staying for longer this time."

Winona looked at him sadly. "I know baby. I try, but the 'fleet is harsh" Jim nodded. He had long ago accepted that his mom would be away from home for a large portion of his life, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Don't worry." Winona said consolingly, "Frank will take care of you." 

Jim shuddered almost imperceptibly. "Of course."


	3. Fire through the desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry it took me so long to update, thanks for being patient with me. SOOO I don't own nothing, and little kid Spock is cute, although my Spock-speech writing isn't great. enjoy!

Chapter 3

Spock walked briskly from his home in Shi'Kahr to the education facility where he went for 9 hours each day. He knew his mother found Vulcan education to be strange, and wondered on it as he walked. Why would the method of having one instructor to approximately 30 students, leaving an opportunity for some students to not fully comprehend the day's lesson, make more sense to her than the Vulcan method of having each student taught individually by a computer? It seemed more logical to him. Each student focused fully on their lesson and moved at their own pace, with no distraction that peers could provide. 'But then' he supposed 'humans are quite illogical.'

Spock was interrupted a noise from directly behind him. "Look at him. He is not even capable of walking up to standard." A voice jeered. It was a voice Spock knew quite well, as it belonged to Stonn, one of his classmates who, along with several others, had an illogical fascination with eliciting an emotional response from him. However, what Spock was not used to was hearing that voice speak so illogically. "Stonn." he said, carefully keeping his voice free of emotion, "I fail to comprehend what you meant by that statement."

Stonn looked at Spock condescendingly. "Has your blood been tainted so much that you even fail to notice when you have strayed from the path, Spock?"

Spock looked down. (AN/ Look down, look down, don't look them in the eye!.....sorry.) He had indeed ventured 10.65cm off the paved path. Attempting to hide his embarrassment he moved back to the path and thanked Stonn for pointing the situation out to him. He then continued on his way. Or at least he tried to. He saw Stonn move in front of him, and fully expected what came next. "So you do not feel emotion towards her then, Spock?" Stonn mocked, "you do not care that I insult the very reason you are alive?"

Spock thought for 1.28 seconds before answering "No Stonn. I do not feel emotion. However I would find it much more pleasurable if you were to stop insulting my mother."

Stonn looked at him, as impassive as ever, but Spock thought he saw a glimmer of something resembling malice glitter in his eyes. "Your eyes speak otherwise Spock." He spat "They're so human. One would think you had no emotional control at all by looking in your eyes. You may convince the Humans that you are one of us, but any true Vulcan will see it. You are not Vulcan."

With that he turned and walked away. Spock sighed gently, almost imperceptibly, then quickly covered it. It would not do for Stonn to be right. But there more important matters to think of. Like that when, 6 years ago, he had almost been bonded to one T'pring, the healer in charge of the operation had refused to link them. "I cannot. The boy, he has the T'hy'la bond. I would not dare break it." He had said. Spock was still unsure, and slightly wary of the bond. Who could it be? The one always slightly there, as the healer had uncovered the dormant link, the one who made him believe that anyone other than his mother could truly care for him. And more importantly, where were they? The bond had given no clue as to the identity of his other half, and he was the only Vulcan in 2.5 centuries, other than his father, to have one. His mother, when he had asked, simply told him not to worry, and that 'things have a habit of working out'. Spock desperately hoped, although he would never admit to it, that she was right.

Spock kept walking, careful to keep to the path. Once he reached his destination, he walked inside and took his place in the small metal pit that students stood in and watched as the hologram flickered up around him. After the day was over, Spock found himself cornered by Stonn and his acquaintances once more. "Greetings Stonn" he began warily "I assume you are attempting to provoke me? Again?"

Stonn looked at him calmly. Spock barely registered what was being said until one of the other boys mentioned his father. Then Spock payed attention, and continued to pay attention as the boy called his father a traitor and his mother a whore. After that he attempted to pay attention but the blood roaring in his ears made it rather hard. When Spock next managed to gain control of himself, the boy was lying on his back with several fist-marks on his face, and town instructors were attempting to control the situation. Spock knew his father wouldn't be pleased but he would NOT allow them to insult his mother in such a way. He walked outside, away from the attention of all others and screamed. As he screamed, fire burst into being around him and flew in all directions. Spock was startled. He'd known about the fire but had always managed to contain it. Until now of course. 'This is getting out of hand' he mentally decided, and resolved to seek assistance with it. He heard his father's voice nearby. 'That is,' he amended 'once I am not in trouble'. Later, lying in bed, Spock thought on the fire (as he was still in trouble he had not asked) and concluded that this was one of the special abilities known to Humans as 'psi abilities' however he also remembered that these were hereditary. The last thing Spock concluded before falling into his slumber was that he definitely needed to talk to his mother.

 


	4. Recklessly brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'M BACK!!!! Please don't kill me. I've been really busy so there wasn't time to write. I got this done as fast as I could, I swear. Ok so, more angsty stuff in this chapter so if you don't like that I'm really sorry. Spock will have his turn to be a badass next chapter. And he's going to be SUCH a badass when that turn comes. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Jim walked through the hallways of his junior high with a smirk. He was going to be late for class again. Five minutes late to be precise. After much experience, he’d found that 5 minutes was the perfect amount of time, late enough to be noticed, but not so much that he would be in any serious trouble. His teacher looked up as he walked in and checked his PADD for the time. “Only five minutes Jim? I’m honored” The teacher remarked sarcastically “now if you could actually be on time...”

“The world would end Mr. P, I know.” Jim retorted, sliding into a seat at the back of class. As far as teachers went, Jim thought, Mr. P was pretty cool. He had a good sense of humor and didn’t freak out when Jim was late like the other teachers did. Of course, the lateness was planned. Perfectly measured, and thought out. Why you might ask, would Jim actually try to misbehave? Well you see, Jim was smart. Very smart. So smart in fact that he was very close to meeting an IQ level that would be considered “genius”. And he would have surpassed it if he’d actually put all his effort into the test. But that doesn’t answer your question. Why would James T. Kirk willingly make the world believe he was stupid? Pride. And popularity. He’d seen the smart kids in the hall, how they were beaten up, or coerced into giving answers for homework, and had decided that he didn’t want to be like that. So he calculated everything to a point where most would have stopped and beyond, exercised all of his genius, just to convince the world that he was just an athletic, good-looking idiot. It worked perfectly, not even the teachers knowing how smart he truly was, although they were aware that he was much more intelligent than he let on. In fact the only people who really knew the extent of his intelligence were Addie and Sam; his brother, and the girl who may as well have been his twin. In fact more often than not they may as well have been the same person. Incidentally, they were also the only ones who knew about the ice. His ability to create snow and ice, and to freeze things as well. Sam knew because he shared it, as did their father, or so Jim had been told. Sam was teaching him about how to control it, and how to use it. He said one of the greatest mistakes people like them made was to think that it could simply be suppressed. That you could conceal it, simply by hiding your emotion and trying not to feel. It was impossible, and trying could lead to disastrous consequences, such as all of it exploding without your control, or being so overcome by fear that you let it get completely out of hand. No, it was far better to simply learn how to use it.

Jim’s musings were interrupted by the bell ringing. He looked up and noticed the class filing out. In a flash of activity he grabbed his books and ran out, this had been his last class of the day! And, as though that weren’t enough, his mom was coming home tomorrow! Winona’s impending arrival had meant that Jim was treated far better than he normally would be. Jim supposed that even Frank knew that if Commander Winona Kirk came home to find her sons bruised, underfed, and overworked, there would be a great deal very awkward questions asked. Then again it’s also entirely possible there wouldn’t be, and Frank would get knocked out and wake up on the sidewalk in New York city alone with all of his stuff beside him. Jim was once again interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Jim?” came a voice from beside him, “Addie’s looking for you”

Jim turned to face the girl who had spoken. “Thanks Arwen, but honestly, she can find me herself!” This last part was said with a smirk aimed at the petite brunette beside him.

Arwen laughed, “she said you’d probably say that, but that it never hurts to try.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” he grinned “but that only applies to when you actually have a chance.” The two of them walked out together laughing. Arwen was one of the girls on the volleyball team, who had come over to his and Addie’s lunch table one day, and declared that they weren’t royalty, and they weren’t famous, so they didn’t get their own table. Everyone had laughed including Jim and Addie. They laughed harder, although the rest of the lunchroom had stopped when she leaned over and stage-whispered “so are you really as stupid as everyone thinks you are? Because if you are, it’s probably a medical anomaly; functioning normally on only one brain cell like that.” From then on they had been friends. They became known as the “drama kids”. Not out of any particular affinity for theater, although they definitely all had one, but because they were quite dramatic. Or rather, Jim and Addie were quite dramatic and Arwen was their drama-apprentice. They fully planned on having a formal graduation ceremony in Jim’s barn.

Jim looked up. “Home sweet home.” He muttered sarcastically. Walking inside and slamming the door. Frank barely looked up from his spot on the living room couch, a fact that Jim was incredibly grateful for. He really was looking forward to a week of being able to walk around his house without fear of getting beaten up, it made a nice change, in more ways than one. Of course the reprieve from physical pain would be very welcome, but even more painful sometimes was the shame. Shame, because he never fought back. He always resolved to, but when it actually came down to the moment, the fight, Jim would find himself too paralyzed by fear to do anything but curl up and try to escape to some part of his mind where he couldn’t feel. He’d always thought it strange, but there was this small part of his mind, indeed, so small that it had taken Jim years to realize it, that was warm and golden. It would whisper softly in a language Jim didn’t know and tell him that everything would be alright. This was where he escaped to, his secret haven, unknown to all but him. Or so he thought. He was wrong of course, but he wouldn’t realize just who the soft voice in his head was for many years.

“Hey you!” Frank called. Jim didn’t react. He was used to being called ‘You’ or ‘Boy’, it wasn’t the only thing he was called, but it wasn’t uncommon. but he didn’t always answer to it. “Oh I see how it is, you still think Winona’s coming home.”

Jim froze. “W-what? What do you mean?” He asked, hating himself for the tremor in his voice he couldn’t quite hide. “Something came up.” Frank smirked, “You know how it is with Starfleet, so unpredictable. But you know, I think you get altogether too cocky when you think your mom’s coming home. We should fix that Jimmy, doesn’t do to get too dependent on people.”

Jim began to panic. There was a way out, there was always a way out. No-win scenarios didn’t exist. Not to him. He ran. Running was good. He sprinted into his room, driven by pure animal instinct that was locked on the ‘flight’ reaction to danger, and leaned against the door. He heard a chuckle, and footsteps coming upstairs. He felt like all his senses were in overdrive, overly conscious of the sound of his on laboured breathing, the feel of his heart, beating as though it wanted to break out of his chest and honestly, Jim couldn’t blame it. He suddenly became aware that the door behind him, and the floor around him, were covered in a thin layer of ice. ‘Not now,’ he thought desperately, ‘please not now.’ With a few deep breaths he drew the ice back to himself, but in that effort had moved from the door. He heard it open as though in a dream, and whirled around. The thoughts flying through his head were really only fragments, such as ‘What do I do?’ or ‘RUN!’ or ‘why is the world moving in slow-motion?’ for indeed it seemed as though it was. He noticed Frank’s fist, raised back behind his head, and in that moment his fear was replaced by rage, in that moment, he knew that he was done with running away. Done with cowering and hiding. So what if it was reckless? It was brave. “Why can’t you just leave me ALONE!!” He screamed, his voice rising from a whisper to a yell. The cry of a boy who had had enough. Who had had more than enough in fact. On the last word, he felt something huge, and inexplicable rise inside him, and saw a burst of light erupt from his outstretched hands _Outstretched? When did I raise them?_ and saw Frank blown back across the room, crashing into the wall with a blast of icy air. Jim panicked. He hadn’t meant to kill anyone! Wait was Frank dead? He walked over to check. No. The relief of the thought surprised him. Why would he be relieved? ‘Because if he was dead I’d be worse than him’ Jim reasoned with himself. The next course of action was to call 911. after all, he really didn’t want anyone, even Frank, dead because of him. The next few hours were a blur. The paramedics showed up, and asked so many questions, (too many questions, why can’t they just stop it) _‘How did he come to be like this?’ ‘He has severe hypothermia, and it’s only September. Do you know how that happened?_ ’ until finally, after hours of lying he felt the prick of a hypospray in the side of his neck and succumbed to the blissful exhaustion that had been hovering on the edge of his subconscious for what seemed like hours, but had been only minutes. Ironically, when he next woke up, it seemed as though it had been only minutes, when in fact it had been hours.

"Where am I?" Jim managed to croak out. He didn't realize that he'd spoken aloud until a nurse answered him. "You're at the Riverside general hospital kid. When they brought your stepfather in, we noticed that you were pretty beat up too."

"Oh. OK. When can I leave? How long have I been here? Wh-"

"Slow down with the questions will yah?" The nurse grumbled, "you've been here for five hours, you can leave when you're better, and there are two people outside to see you."

Jim nodded mutely. Then finding his voice again he asked, “can I see them?” The nurse nodded and walked out. A few seconds later he came back in, with Addie and Sam in tow. They both sat down. Neither of them asked questions. They didn’t need to. Well, none except one, the obvious “So how did he get hurt too?” from Sam.

“Oh don’t worry” said Jim, smiling gently for the first time since he got home, "He's just a little frozen"


	5. In which Spock is a badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'M BACK!! *hides as things are thrown at her* Yeah I know. That took WAYYY too long to write. I'm very sorry. But here is another chapter! This time, with Spock! I promise, they'll meet soon. Pinky promise. Love you all my pretties! CACKLE CACKLE CACKLE!

Spock walked through the hallways of the new learning facility that he would be in for the next 4 years. He looked at the multiple depressions in the floor where students stood, answering questions posed by a holographic display hovering around them, the same as his previous one essentially but for older students. He wondered if Stonn would be admitted as well. It would not be pleasant for Spock if he was. “Evidently this facility is lacking in some respects if they admitted you to it, Spock.” Ah. Stonn was here. Wonderful.

“Illogical. My last evaluation was graded at 99.9% Stonn. Yours was 99.7%. Therefore the only lapse in judgment was admitting _you_.” With that Spock walked away. content to have “the last word” as his mother called it. An illogical phrase, as he and Stonn would no doubt exchange many more words, a fact Spock was loath to admit. The two boy’s relationship had not grown any better since they were children and Stonn called Spock inferior for straying from a footpath (it was careless but that was besides the point). Spock heard footsteps behind him. He was being pursued then? No matter, he was approaching the exit, he had a foreseeable exit point, and as the tour was over he was free to leave. The moment he stepped outside however, a voice called “Are you scared Spock? How human.”

Spock was beginning to understand why some members of his mother’s species called voices “grating”. Out loud however he simply replied “Xenophobia Stonn? How illogical.”

 “What would you know of logic? You may share our appearance and beliefs, but you will _never_ be Vulcan.”

 Spock felt his palms growing warmer with each of Stonn’s words. How easy it would be, to turn around and char him. No one would ever suspe- No. He _was_ Vulcan and he could control himself. “I suppose, that logically, you cannot help being inferior. It was the fault of your father when he married your mother. That human whore.”

 Control it, _control it._ Spock tried desperately, but the green that had been burning at the edges of his eyes for so long finally intensified as Spock turned with a scream and held out his palms, faces pointed at Stonn, blazing with fire. It shot towards the taller boy, causing him to scream with the pain of it. Normally Spock would have stopped, in fact, normally Spock wouldn't have started, but the ancient fury of his ancestors was burning through his blood, and demanded tribute for the blow to his mother’s honour. Fortunately, Stonn’s screams eventually shook Spock from his haze, and horrified at what he had done, Spock fled into the building to fetch an adult.

 

* * *

 

“What do you know of this?”

“Charred”

“What could have started a fire?”

“The ambassador’s son...”

The whispers followed Spock as he followed his father from the building. He felt incredibly ashamed. He had resolved to tell his mother of this years ago, but there was never time, and when there was he could never bring himself to say it. Illogical true, but emotion always was. As far as he knew, no one had guessed as to the true cause of the fire, but they would all know soon enough. For his father was certain to ask, and Vulcans could not lie. _You will never be Vulcan._ Stonn’s words echoed through his mind. But he was Vulcan enough.

His father was silent the whole way home. Spock did not dare interrupt.

“What happened to Stonn, Spock?” As expected, Sarek posed the question as soon as they were both seated in the main room. Spock looked around, at the priceless artifacts that had been passed through their family for centuries, at the few odd things his mother had brought from earth, anywhere but his father’s eyes.

“It was my fault father. I apologize.” Spock muttered, still refusing to look up.

“How could you have caused such a fire? There were no materials in the area with which to start one. Look at me when you speak!” The last bit was added on sharply as Sarek noticed his son’s eyes were still focused on the floor.

“I am not entirely sure father. It has happened only once or twice before, when I was failing to control my emotions. It was never directed at another being however.” Spock answered. lifting his eyes obediently.

“What has happened my son?” Sarek asked. Slightly more gentle now that he realized that this may have been beyond Spock’s control.

“This.” And Spock held out a hand and willed it to catch fire. It did.

“I-I see” Sarek stammered slightly, astonished. Spock was also astonished, not at the fire, but at the stammer. Sarek never stammered. “Why did you not inform me or your mother of this?”

“I was foolish father. I thought I was able to control it on my own. I meant to tell mother but I was too afraid. I tried to simply suppress it, but it seems that only made it stronger.”

Sarek nodded. His son’s fear, while illogical, was understandable. One thing still confused him though. “You said it happened when you could not suppress emotion. What did Stonn say?”

“He said I could never truly be Vulcan, that I was incapable of true logic. He called me weak, and...” Here Spock’s voice trailed off, unwilling to repeat Stonn’s words about his mother.

“And what Spock?” Sarek was silently furious. How _dare_ that child say such things.

“And he called mother a whore.” Spock said, almost inaudibly. Sarek was beyond furious now, but was hiding it admirably. That this insolent child dared not only insult his son, but his mate as well...Well, suffice it to say Sarek would be dealing with this.

“I see.” Sarek said, after a few seconds, his voice calm as ever. “As tempting as it may be, my son, to use violence when such things are said...” Sarek was going to remind his son of the teachings by which Vulcans lived, that ensured their fiery emotions stayed in check, but as he looked at Spock’s face, bowed in acceptance of the lecture, he changed his mind. “You must remember that your mother is a strong woman, and can defend her own honour quite admirably when she sees fit.” He ended this by raising an eyebrow at his son, as though he had seen this firsthand. (He had, but that’s a story for another day.)

 Spock was quite confused at this proceeding. He had expected to be punished, and punished severely. He had not only completely lost control, he had almost killed another. But his father continued on, with no hint at a punishment to come.

“As you seem to have little control over this, we need to find somebody to help you. These traits are hereditary abilities, and singularly Terran, so we may ask your mother if she knows of anyone who could help. And Spock, as you had no control over this, you will not be punished. We will however rectify the situation as soon as possible.” With that Spock was dismissed.

Sarek looked at his sons retreating back and, almost unconsciously smirked. Stonn had most definitely deserved it.

 


	6. Taking flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! Ok so. First thing you should know, this is a very short chapter. But seeing as at least 4 of you want to read my writing (why I couldn't tell) here. Have a chapter. Secondly, I am Canadian! You know, like Shatner. So while I am aware that this setting is in America, I will be using Canadian English, and the word "eh" occasionally. I hope that doesn't cause any problems. Sorry it takes me so long to update, it's just that I have to do the whole "grade 8" thing, and keep up with things I read, and possibly maintain some sort of social life...not too sure about the last one but anyway I can't always write this as quickly as I'd like to without it sounding like "my immortal" or something. And you guys don't want that now do you. No you don't. So now I'll shut up, enjoy the story! *audience breathes a sigh of relief* Hey!

The rest of Jim Kirk's childhood was quite uneventful, for Jim. He and Addie got into a high school for the arts, both majoring in musical theater. They played an April fools prank so elaborate it took a week (in which they convinced everyone they simply hated each other, then sang "what is this feeling" from the musical Wicked. It had been redone many times over the centuries, and they had tried to find out what it was based off of. Some book called "the wizard of Oz", apparently.), made friends also in their program, Frank even left Jim alone for the most part after the hypothermia incident, and especially after Jim had come back from Tarsus. Jim still had nightmares about that place, running away, alone and defenseless, but he tried to move on. In short, life was as good as could be reasonably expected. Currently Jim was waking up looking up at the ceiling, his bedroom his for the first time, though he found himself wishing it wasn't. Because at least sharing meant Sam was still there, not on some planet halfway across the galaxy, or wherever it was he commed Jim from sometimes. It had been a year since his brother ran away and Jim still felt the aching loss of it every time he looked at Sam's bunk of their bunk bed, or needed advice, only to remember that his big brother wasn't there to give it. But that wasn't why he was looking at the ceiling. No, the reason for that was quite different. The reason he was looking up at the ceiling was because there was a swirling cursive sentence on it in ice, although it wasn't Jim's writing, and he didn't remember putting it there. The note itself was strange, it sounded as though the writer knew him, although he couldn't say how, and it was very well timed. You see, Jim was a little tired of people expecting him to be strong, be invincible, be George. The note simply read "you are brave, T'hy'la, you are enough simply as yourself. You do not need to live in your father's shadow, nor anyone else's that may block your light. Those who truly care for you can see that, it is time you could as well." Jim had no idea who wrote it, but they seemed to care for him quite a bit. He also had no idea what T'hy'la meant but to think the word made the little part of his brain that glowed in silver feel a little brighter.

 

Finally, Jim managed to drag himself out of bed. Last day of senior year. One more day and he wouldn't be tied to this crappy little town anymore, 2 more months by his calculations and he'd have enough credits to leave. He was already counting down the days. These were his thoughts as he got ready for school for the last time. In this house at least. He may go to university somewhere else if he could find the cash, but certainly not here. Before he knew it, he was there.

"Hey. Jim. Heeeeey! What are you doing? ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!"

"Oh you again Addie. Hi." Jim had been so lost in his own head that he didn't notice the brunette jogging along next to him until she slapped him across the face.

"Hi? That's all I get? Shows how much you care." She pouted, mockingly hurt.

"Oh shut up you. Plus school's about to start. Wouldn't want to be late, eh?" He teased gently. Addie laughed, as he'd expected she would.

"Oh certainly not! What a tragedy that would be, breaking the record and all."

"Well if we're trying to keep the record I suppose we should try to be late."

Their laughter followed them into the school's halls, just as it had every day, for the past four years. A four year eternity, finally ending. It was terrifying, but as any of the class of seniors could say, a little bit exciting. One era was closing, another fast on it's heels, and those who were once flightless are finally unfurling their wings, about to soar to heights unimaginable so long as they are not afraid to fly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! *Suddenly turns into tenth doctor* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,- *turns back*Ahem... Anyway I really am very sorry about leaving this so long, I know I don't update often and unfortunately, I don't think that'll change anytime before the summer vacation. Once that starts I'll have more free time. Anyway here is some teenage rebel!Spock, since I'm trying to move this story along. Also, to everyone who comments or leaves kudos. THANKYOUSOMUCHOMIGOSHILOVEYOUALL!!!1!! But really. To those who don't already know, everytime somebody comments on this, AO3 emails me your comment. I have all of them saved on file somewhere and I just read them whenever I feel bad about myself. You guys seriously make my day. So if you have thank you. And if you haven't thanks for just reading 6 chapters of my writing. Ugh it's all sappy in here. Also I edited chapter 6 because I didn't like it so if you read the previous one when it was called 'The writing on the wall' it has been made better. you may go back and read it now. I'll shut up now and let you read. 'Till next time!

Spock walked quickly down the streets of Shi’ Khar, deep in contemplation. At the moment, he didn’t fully feel the repercussions of what he had just done, but he knew before long the severity of his actions would take it’s toll. Spock was almost illogically pleased with himself, for although his actions were impermissible he was also the first being of Vulcan heritage to deny the Vulcan Science Academy, and try as he might, Spock had long accepted that there was a tiny human part of him that refused to be repressed, and it was basking in the uniqueness. The Vulcan part of Spock was pleased as well, though for different reasons. The torment he had endured on Vulcan would be drastically reduced in Starfleet, where beings of every species, and some hybrids like him, were employed. Spock also was very interested in the newest addition to Starfleet’s ships, so new it was still being built.

The USS Enterprise was due to make her maiden voyage in 3-4 years. Ample time for Spock to gain a position in the science department he was sure. From what he had heard, the science department of the Enterprise would be rivaled only by pure research vessels, and would be capable of traveling far further than those. The ship was outfitted for deep space exploration, meaning that the science department would be among the first to study new life forms. It would truly be an fascinating opportunity if Spock was signed on to the crew. For this reason, Spock was determined that he _would_ be signed on to the crew. But until then, he needed to prepare, including telling his mother he was leaving. Spock knew that though she had stated previously that “no matter what path he chose, he would have a very proud mother” **(A.N Sorry if I got the quote wrong, I’m too lazy to go look it up. If it bothers you and you know the original just comment it and I’ll edit it in.)** , but he calculated the probability of her expressing some form of distress at his departure to be approximately 87.5%.

Spock opened the door to his home, bracing himself to tell his mother what he had done. “Spock!” Amanda’s voice rang with joy, an emotion rarely found in any inhabitants of Vulcan. “How did it go?”

“I do not understand mother. Nothing has left.” Spock fully understood the euphemism, but he did not want to tell Amanda of the day’s events.

“Badly then. You only stall like that when you really don’t want me knowing something.”

“I declined the offer of admission, on the grounds that they did not have appropriate respect for my achievements. I plan to study at Starfleet academy.” It was the truth, not the entire truth, but still not a lie.

“If that was all, you wouldn’t have been afraid to tell me Spock. What’s the whole truth?” Spock should have realized that his mother was far too perceptive to allow him a half-truth.

“The elders told me I had a disadvantage to the other students. When I asked what they meant, they said that my disadvantage was that I was half Human. So I declined. The elders seemed not to have anticipated my answer. I did not fully consider my words, and I find myself regretting them.” Amanda nodded slowly, a smirk finding it’s way onto her face.

“So in human terms, the elders insulted both of us, so you declined admission, sassed them and left.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at the oversimplification but out loud replied “Essentially, yes.”

“Good.” Spock was confused. His behaviour had not in any way been ‘good’. it hadn’t even been in the realms of acceptable. Amanda however, continued. “If the people at the Science Academy are going to mistreat you because of me I’d much rather you went somewhere else. And as for the sass, it could have been handled better certainly, but you are half human Spock, no matter how hard you pretend, and teenage rebellion is normal for humans.”

With that she left, leaving Spock even more confused than before. While he was certainly glad that Amanda approved, he hadn’t been trying to rebel, and it was only another thing that marked him as different. Perhaps Starfleet would be more accepting, but on Vulcan, Spock was expected to be ashamed of his human half. He would consider these feelings in meditation later, they required clearer thought than he had currently. His mind temporarily appeased, Spock wondered about his T’hy’la. As his mental powers had grown, so had his ability to access the small golden thread connecting their minds. By now he was 96% sure that whoever it was was male, and entirely sure that they were human. He knew this because he had sensed the small light that signified the PSI levels that manifested in abilities such as his and his mother’s, and the only known beings that had these, other than some telepathic species, were Humans. His T’hy’la’s seemed to be centered around ice. Cryokinesis. Fascinating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. *ducks overripe tomatoes, misses and gets hit with them anyway* ummm, i really don't entirely know why I've been gone for like two years. I'm back!  
> http://accidentalmarysue.tumblr.com/post/121681182540/fedoramoron-what-are-we-writers-what  
> pretty much. Also yes that is my tumblr foolloow meee. Also, all the dialogue in this chapter is directly from the script. I'm not quite ready to move off-canon yet, that'll be sometime around when Vulcan blows up. See you in hopefully less than another two years!  
> -Sam

 

  Jim lay on a table, groaning. The man who had cleared off his cadets looked extremely unimpressed, and honestly, it wasn’t hard to see why. Jim was a goddamn mess. In hindsight, calling the big burly guy “cupcake” probably wasn’t his finest decision, but he was being an ass! Jim hadn’t hurt anyone, he was just flirting; and contrary to popular belief, he hadn’t actually slept with as many people as people thought. Hardly his fault that some people were pathetic enough to claim that they’d slept with him when they hadn’t.

  

  Jim was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand reaching down.

“Y’alright son?” The man standing over him asked. Jim was pretty sure he recognized him; from pictures and such. One of his dad’s friends.

“You can...whistle really loud, y’know that?” Jim answered, then winced at himself. Smooth, Jim. Real smooth.

  

  When Jim woke up, the bar was almost closed, and the man was still there. Shit, he’d passed out on a total stranger. This night just kept getting better.

“I couldn’t believe it when the bartender told me who you are.” The man, said. Pike, Jim remembered. Christopher Pike; his dad’s best friend. No wonder he looked disappointed. Jim felt a flash of guilt, but dismissed it. He didn’t owe anyone anything.

“And who am I, Captain Pike?” Jim asked, suddenly remembering that he hadn’t answered.

“Your father’s son.” He answered, smiling. Well that was unexpected, most people called him a disgrace to his father’s memory, and they certainly didn’t smile. Pike continued. “For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad...He didn’t believe in no-win scenarios.”

“He sure learned his lesson” Jim said, bitterly. ‘But his son didn’t’, he added to himself.

“Depends how you define winning. You’re here, aren’t you?” Jim raised an eyebrow at that. ‘yep I’m here. I’m here, I’m uncomfortable, and I’d like to be somewhere else. So glad we had this conversation.’ Didn’t seem to be the best answer, so he let Pike continue.

“That instinct to leap without looking-- that was his nature, too. And in my opinion it's something Starfleet has lost. We're admirable, respectable. But overly-disciplined.” He paused, then added “Those cadets you took on, they'll make competent officers -- but you can bet your ass they'll run home to momma the minute they're looking down the barrel of a Klingon phaser cannon.”

  Huh. Bad-mouthing not just his cadets, but all of Starfleet. Pike was just full of surprises. Still, “Why are you talking to me?” Jim asked.

Pike chuckled. “I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests were off the charts-- what is it, d'you like being the only Genius Level repeat-offender in the midwest?”

Ah. Trying to make him shape up. Fat chance. “Maybe I love it.” Jim snarked.

Pike sighed, and continued. “So your daddy dies... you can settle for a less-than-ordinary life. Or do you feel like you're meant for something better? Something special?”

Jim stared for a moment. Somehow, Pike knew exactly where to press. Still, he wasn’t giving in.

“Come to think of it, I do want to feel special. You know what? I'm gonna go start a book club--”

“Enlist in Starfleet.” Well that was unexpected.

“You must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month-”

Pike cut him off, “If you’re half the man your father was Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years, have your own ship in eight.”

It’s tempting. Jim is the king of lying to himself, but it’s tempting. It’s been so long since he had someone; all his friends pulled themselves together after high school. Left to make their lives. Jim still spoke to Addie sometimes, but he knew she was disappointed in him. Seems that’s all anyone is. Disappointed. Jim stands to go. “We’re even right? I can go.” Go and not fail you like I’ve failed everyone else who believed in me.  

“Riverside shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow, 0800.” Pike already knew he’d won, didn’t he. Smug bastard. Jim turned away. Pike grabbed his shoulder.

“Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes and he saved 800 lives, including your mother’s and yours. I dare you to do better.”

Jim left without a word. At 0700 he got on his bike and drove. He was going because he was dared to, and not at all because it was nice to be believed in again. Maybe if he told himself that enough, he’d actually believe it.

 


End file.
